Hurt
by DixieandJeff forever
Summary: Dixie has a dark past, she blocked most of her childhood out... Until now, now she is beginning to remember. She is pushing Jeff away, as well as everyone else who is trying to help. Beating herself up for something that wasn't her fault. She wants to tel
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! I am trying to get across my own feelings of what happened to me through Dixie, I hope everyone will like it. I think this story is just a way of me expressing my own feelings. Please review let me know what you think of the idea :) xxx**

* * *

Dixie was lying on the sofa, looking at old photo's of her parents. They were never happy, always fighting always arguing.

Her eyes were watering as she remembered the things that had happened to her as a child, things she had never told Jeff. Recently she had been remembering more things, things that were really scaring her. What was she now? Disgusting? Dirty?

Those were all the thing that she felt, closing her eyes. She remembered her mums ex boyfriend, the way he would call her special, the way he would pull her onto his lap. Then stroke her legs, opening her eyes Dixie shuddered feeling a lump at the back of her throat. She felt so disgusted with herself, so dirty. So ashamed.

She put the photo's of her parents on the coffee table, then ran up the stairs to run a bath. Making sure it was boiling hot, the way she used to have it as a teenager. Undressing herself, she tugged at her jeans, tracing her fingers on the scars that laid on her hips, taking a deep breath she stepped in the bath, wincing as the boiling water hit her, burning her body.

Her mum was always a hard woman to please, Dixie remembered how she left her Dad when Dixie was just 5. It was hard, they lived with her grandmother, that was when her mum found a new partner.

Dixie felt tears rolling from her eyes, pain soaring through her body. She deserved this pain, she felt dirty, like she needed cleaning, there was times when she allowed her past to rule her. This was one of those times.

She felt numb, disgusted and horrified for allowing the man to touch her... Look at her... She was only 9. Dixie looked at her lower hip again, it was littered in ugly scars. She noticed that her skin gone turned red, she could no longer feel the heat, she laid in the bath allowing the boiling water to clean her.

Closing her eyes, she wasn't prepared for the flashback that hit her...

Dixie POV.

_I was shaking, sat on the edge of the bath tub, the bath was full of steaming water... Looking at me was my Mums ex, Eric. He was so tall, compared to my small childhood frame..._

_"Just take your bloody clothes of Kathleen... Then get in the bath" He smirked at me, the house was Empty except us... He raised his hand at me, the door was locked. What else could I do, other than obey. I was shaking, taking off my top. Then I took off my leggings as well as my underwear, standing infront of him, so exposed. Looking up he raised his hand, it was just centre meters away from my chest..._

Dixie opened her eyes and gasped for air, this really did show a new light on things. She was disgusting, dirty, worthless. She was shaking despite the heat of the bath, this was the way she stayed, not moving, just lying there in a fragile state. Staring at the bathroom door.

She couldn't tell Jeff, he would think she was dirty. He would be right to think that. What would he do if he found out? Call her a slut? Accuse her, saying that she wanted it. Tell her off for allowing it to happen? She felt so damaged, dirty and worthless. She remained silent and still in the boiling water, her skin was tingling from the heat. She was numb, continuing to stare at the bathroom door.

Jeff opened the front door, looking around. He saw Abs sleeping in his basket, he frowned, where was Dixie?

"Dixie?!" Jeff called out, he raised his eyebrows as he got no answer, he began to worry. Where was Dixie, he saw some pictures on the coffee table, pictures of her mum and dad. Jeff picked one of the pictures up, examining it. It was of her parents, Dixie never spoke of her parents or her childhood. Maybe he should bring up the subject sometime.

He put the photo down, then went up the stairs. He saw the bathroom door closed, that's where Dixie must have been. He knocked on the door, calling her name. "Dixie?" Jeff became frightened when he heard no answer.

"Dixie? You in there?" He called again, but again, nothing. He pushed on the door, it was locked. He began to panic, why wasn't she answering him?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff continued knocking on the door, panic and fear filling him as his blood turned cold.

"Dixie please answer me princess" Jeff repeated, Dixie was lying in the bath tub, slowly coming to. She looked around her, jumping and flinching as she heard a voice.

"Dix... I'm coming in" Jeff pushed the door, breaking the lock, so he almost fell in the bathroom. He saw Dixie barely conscious in the bath, he saw the steam rise from the water, it must have been boiling, Dixie's skin was burnt red. Nothing prepared him for that, his jaw slightly dropped his blood ran cold, his body shaking with fear. His Dixie lying there like that.

All he could do was stare at her lying there, not in a sexual way, but, she was jus lying there, he had never seen her like this.

After a few moments his medical training kicked in, he went over to the bath, putting his fingers to Dixie's neck. Her pulse was slow, he gently dipped his arms into the bath, it was boiling. How could Dixie lay in this? He took a deep breath before putting his hands under her knee's and under her back, lifting her out of the bath. He had a tight firm grip on her slippery body. He heard Dixie moan gently, she wasn't fully with it to speak properly. He tried his best to avoid looking at her body, he kept his gaze on her eyes which were half open half closed. "It's ok princess, I've got you" Jeff whispered comfortingly.

He carried her into her bedroom, laying her onto the bed, he thought quickly, placing a blanket over her body to give her modesty. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed when she came to. He had been in such a rush to cover her, he hadn't noticed her lower hip.

He sat next to her, putting his hand to her head, stroking her warm damp hair. "Can you hear me Dixie?" He sat on the bed beside her,

"Jeff?" Dixie whispered, she still felt dizzy and tingly,

"I'm here princess" Jeff assured, he shuffled himself on the bed so that Dixie could see him.

Dixie looked at Jeff shaking, he was a man. She stared at him, then stared down at herself, she was covered in a blanket. Had Jeff seen the scars? She was so scared. Shaking in fact, all her life she had got closer and closer to trusting Jeff, but never told him what happened to her as a child. She was too frightened to, it had been almost 30 years ago, she should have gotten over it by now.

"I think... I think I had my bath too warm" Dixie whispered gently,

"You could say that, how you feeling?" Jeff continued to play with Dixie's hair. Trying to comfort her,

"Dizzy... Sort of light headed"

"You will do, just stay lying down for a bit, aye princess?"

"Could you get me my pyjamas please Jeff?" Dixie pointed at her draw, she was feeling too exposed, even with the blanket over her, she felt naked.

Jeff nodded, he understood Dixie's need to be clothed infront of him. He got her some pyjama's from her draw, placing them beside her. "I'll give you some space princess" Jeff smiled at he weakly, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what had just happened. He shivered, finding Dixie like that had scared him. He leaned his head on the wall, looking into the bathroom, he ran his hand over his head, walking into the bathroom, he looked at the bath then pulled the plug.

Dixie managed to put on her pyjama's making sure that her lower hip was well covered up, Jeff hadn't said anything so maybe he didn't notice? She was hoping not, she felt so ugly with the scars there.

Once she was satisfied she was covered, she called to Jeff, telling him that she was came back into her bedroom carrying a bottle of water, and some toast covered in strawberry jam, her favourite. But she was dirty, worthless, what was the point in eating?

"Here you go princess" Jeff placed the plate on Dixie's lap.

"Jeff, I'm not hungry" Dixie pushed the plate away, she didn't deserve food.

"You need to eat something after passing out like that"

"I told you, the bath was too warm. It was by accident, I'm a grown woman I know when I am hungry or not, I'm not hungry Jeff" Dixie stated defensively, her head shot up staring at Jeff.

"Ok... Alright, but you still need to drink" Jeff moved the plate to the bedside table, then handed Dixie the bottle of water. She reluctantly took it, personally she didn't see the point, but she wanted Jeff to go, he would only agree to that if she took the bottle.

"Don't have a bath like that again Dix, it's bad for you. You scared me so bloody much, finding you passed out like that" Jeff admitted while playing with her hair, he had never been so scared in his life.

"Shouldn't have opened the door then should you" Dixie spat harshly, she bit her tongue, staring at Jeff. She didn't mean to snap, she jus felt so angry and annoyed at him finding her unconscious naked in the bath.

"What? Let you drown? Dix, listen to me, I care about you a lot, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Ok" Dixie looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Jeff.

"You got that?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, It's getting late... I'll leave you to sleep princess" Jeff kissed her cheek, then got up from the bed.

"Alright... Thanks Jeff" Dixie looked up at him, all this was slowly killing her inside, making her feel sick. What would Jeff think of her?

"You're welcome lovely, you know where I am if you need me in the night" Jeff was still worried about Dixie, she meant everything to him, and something wasn't right.

"I do" Dixie replied, Jeff nodded weakly at her, something told him Dixie wasn't right. He closed her bedroom door, leaving her alone in peace.

Dixie gasped as the door shut, she closed her eyes, rolling onto her front, burying her head in the pillows. How could she let herself be so stupid? So thick? Did Jeff see the scars? What would he think?

She cried into the pillows, shaking, she didn't notice it had turned dark. By the time she rolled on her side, it was pitch black. She could see nothing, she began to shake while tears were rolling down her eyes. What if Eric was in the room with her? Hidding waiting to get her.

All she wanted was for Jeff to come in and hold her, protect her from any danger. But, she didn't deserve that, she was worthless and dirty, if Jeff found out the truth, she knew he would never hold her again.


	3. Chapter 3

May be a slight trigger warning for some readers xx

* * *

Dixie awoke several times during the night. Looking around her room in the dark, was Eric there? Part of her was scared that he was waiting in the darkness, waiting to come and hurt her again.

She was shaking violently crying alone in her bed, she closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. But it was pointless, nothing was going to work. All she could do was lie there in the dark... Scared and alone...

When morning came she was still awake, self consciously she had been tugging at her hip, pulling and pinching at it. Sunlight was now shining through her curtains, the light made her feel safer, she could see everything in her bedroom.

Getting up from the bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around her, pacing the bedroom floor, she held onto the bed frame to lean on, she was holding onto it so tightly that her knuckles went white, she was too scared to let go.

She wa rocking her body back and forth, allowing tears to stream down her eyes. She was occasionally whimpering, but she tried not to make much noise, she didn't want to wake Jeff. She didn't want or deserve his attention.

After a few moments, she wiped her cheeks, getting rid of her tears. Once she hid all the evidence that she had been crying she left her bedroom. Unbeknownst to her, Jeff was standing in the doorway, she looked up at him staring at him.

"Hey Princess, how are you feeling today?" Jeff asked softly,

"I'm fine..." Dixie replied, she wasn't sure how many times she was going to have to say this. She wasn't sure how she was feeling, but, she needed to be strong, try and get over what happened. How she was going to do this she didn't know, but all she wanted to do right now was have a hot shower, try and make herself feel clean.

"Good. I am going to make some breakfast, would you like some?"

"No thanks Jeff. Not yet. I'm going to have a shower" Dixie saw the worry in Jeff's expression, why was he worried?

"Remember... Not too hot" Jeff raised his eyebrows, he did worry, he never wanted to find Dixie passed out like that again.

"It was an accident Jeff. It won't happen again" Dixie lied, she was just about to have another hot shower. But Jeff didn't need to know that.

Dixie went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, she was about to lock it when she saw the lock wasn't there. Jeff must have broken it, as he got her out of the bath.

She switched on the shower, turning up the heat to as high as it would go. Stepping out her clothes, she went into the shower, gasping as the hot water ran against her back. She felt her skin tingling as the boiling water ran down her skin.

She deserved this, deserved this for letting him touch and look at her. Closing her eyes another flashback hit her,

Dixie PoV

_I was sat at the table, me my mum and Eric were at a restaurant. Well pub sort of thing, my mum left to go to the bathroom._

_Eric was making casual conversation, but I was too scared to listen. I could feel his hand resting on my knee under the table, creeping up my leg slowly. I held my breath, sharing direct eye contact with Eric, he was sat there with a long smirk on his face. Keeping his hand placed firmly on my leg._

Dixie gasped, and began to shake as she remembered that little memory. She turned off the shower, knowing that Jeff would worry if she didn't come out soon, she didn't want him to walk in on her.

Walking out the shower, she wrapped a towel around her, feeling very light headed. She decided to ignore the light headedness, and leave the bathroom. She went into her bedroom, getting dressed in some leggings and a jumper.

When she went downstairs, Jeff was nowhere to be seen, Abs was gone as well. This was her time, she pulled out one of the knifes from the draw, then pulled down the top of her leggings, showing off her hip. She traced all her scars with the knife, then took a deep breath before slicing away at the skin, feeling a warm liquid race down her leg. She collapsed to the floor in tears still holding onto the knife, crying from the pain.. But she was worthless, damaged, this is what she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie rested her head on the cupboard, she took a long shaky breath, looking at her hip. She saw the scars that lay there, the new one that she had just made, it was long and deep, it hurt. But that physical pain was what she deserved, she allowed Eric to hurt her, to abuse her. She deserved to feel pain for that, she deserved to be hurt even more.

Dixie was shaking, looking at the knife that was still in her hand, so many emotions running through her, she thought her head was going to explode, she was so scared, so humiliated, so guilty, she never considered herself as being kind or beautiful, he had taken all of that away from her, to her he had taken away her innocence something she could never get back.

She placed her hand over the cut she had made, trying to slow down the bleeding. Closing her eyes she winced as her hand made contact with the open wound, she needed to sort herself out before Jeff got back, he couldn't find out. She wasn't going to let him.

Standing up, she placed the knife under the tap, then turned the tap on, she watched as the blood flowed from the knife and down the plug, her blood. She was still holding onto her hip, trying to slow down the bleeding, in her mind she knew deep down that she had gone too far with that one, but that is what she deserved, what she deserved for being dirty and horrible.

Jeff opened the front door, letting go off the leash so Abs could run off to the kitchen for a drink.

"Dix I'm back" Jeff placed his keys on the coffee table, he looked around for a sign of Dixie, but nothing, he raised his eyebrows, then went into the kitchen. He saw Dixie standing leaning on the work surface, she was shaking, she hadn't even noticed he was standing there.

Jeff didn't say anything, all he could do was look at Dixie, she was standing there, so vulnerable, he had never seen her like this, Dixie had always been strong, she crumbled after running over Sammy. It was never this bad, she was shaking, with tears building up in her eyes, she was looking out the window, she looked confused, in her own little world.

Jeff scanned his eyes up and down her body, he stopped at her hip, he noticed her leggings looked damp, with a dark shade of red hiding beneath the black fabric. He gulped, taking a step forward, trying to piece together what was going on with his Dixie.

"Dixie?" He whispered gently, he saw Dixie's head quickly turn, so she was looking at him directly in the eye, Dixie didn't say anything, she didn't know what quite to say. How could you tell the only person you ever loved, that you had been sexually abused as a child, molested, Dixie cringed at that word, it didn't sound right at all, it sounded rotten and sinister. Jeff was her best friend, she didn't want to burden him.

"Your hip… It's bleeding" Jeff gulped again, he saw the sadness and vulnerability in Dixie's eyes, she was so scared. He bit his lip, not breaking eye contact from his wife, trying to provoke a response, but nothing.

"Can I see?"

"It's nothing" Dixie snapped quickly, feeling the words roll off the tip of her tongue,

"You're bleeding Dixie, let me help"

"You can't help Jeff!" Dixie snapped again, she could see the hurt in Jeff's expression, hurt at her words, but he hadn't been through what she had, how was he going to help?

"Please" Jeff had tears in his eyes, looking at Dixie's hip from afar, she was obviously losing quite a bit of blood.

"I fell over, it's nothing, honestly mate" Dixie tried to brush off his concern, but she saw Jeff raise his eyebrows, as an obvious sign that he didn't believe her.

"If you're bleeding that much it's obviously not nothing" Jeff tried again, all he wanted to do was care and look after Dixie. For that, he needed to see her hip.

"Jeff please just leave it, I'm going to go get cleaned up" Dixie rubbed her temples, then walked out of the kitchen, Jeff tried to stop her by putting his hands on her shoulders. He saw Dixie flinch away from him at the thought of contact, the thought of being touched, he looked at her strangely, she had never been like this with him before. It was only making him want to hold her more, he wanted to hold her in his arms and make everything better, but something told him it wasn't going to be that simple.

Dixie went upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, she sat on her bed. Pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them holding them close to her, she looked around her room, making sure nobody else was with her. Making sure she was safe.

She felt a lump forming in the back of her throat, whilst trying to force herself to remember what happened with Eric, why couldn't she remember? They were her memories, it was her past, why couldn't she remember? Closing her eyes, she sat there trying to force herself to remember every little detail, but nothing, she couldn't, something was stopping her. It was annoying her that she couldn't remember, frustrated her more than anything.

Jeff had managed to creep up the stairs, he could hear Dixie crying outside her bedroom, it was killing him inside, hearing her cry, he had no clue why. What had happened that he didn't know about? He pushed at Dixie's door gently, revealing a shed of light into her room, he saw Dixie sat on the bed, her head shooting up as soon as opened the door.

"Dixie…"

"Leave it Jeffrey" Dixie looked away from him, ignoring him as he pushed the door open walking into her bedroom.

"No, what's happened princess?"

"Don't call me that" Dixie whispered, someone like her didn't deserve to be called nice names, she looked up, seeing the confusion on Jeff's face, if only he knew.

"Why?" Jeff gulped, trying to figure out what was wrong with Dixie.

"Jeffrey for god sakes I said leave it!" Dixie shouted, she stood up from the bed, staring at Jeff. She was shaking as he entered her room, he was staring at her confused, not sure why she was pushing him away. Dixie knew why she was pushing him away, Jeff was a good man, a good man that she didn't deserve. She was worthless, a worthless person who deserved to be isolated, alone, and to feel pain.

"I can't leave it babe" Jeff looked at Dixie, she meant so much to him, he needed to get to the bottom of what was wrong, he needed to help his Dixie.

"But I want you to" Dixie whispered,

"I can't, this is me you are talking to Dixie. Why won't you let me in?" Jeff questioned softly.

"Because I can't! Jeff you're just making me worse, getting me stressed out. I don't want to, and I don't need to talk. I'm fine, I just want you to leave me alone. You got that?" Dixie spat, she watched in shame as Jeff nodded his head then left, she didn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way she was going to get him to ever leave.

She groaned in pain, placing her hand over the cut she had made. Feeling more tears roll from her eyes, shaking, an empty pit in her stomach as she remembered Eric's hand slowly creeping up her leg. Dixie shivered, jumping into bed and pulling the covers over herself, trying to make herself feel safe. She knew Jeff was going to hate her and judge her if he knew, change his opinion of her, think of her as dirty saying she wanted it. She didn't blame him, she rolled over onto her stomach sobbing into the pillows, trying desperately to remember everything that her mums ex did, but again nothing, why couldn't she remember?


	5. Chapter 5

Dixie was lying in bed, struggling to fall asleep. What if Eric was in the room with her? She looked around the dark room, shaking in her bed, she was so scared of him coming back and hurting her.

Where was he now? She hadn't told anybody so that meant he was free to come back, free to come back and hurt her. Soon it became too much for her, tears were rolling down her eyes, she jumped down from her bed and ran into the only place she felt safe. Jeffs room with him.

Before she could stop herself she had run into Jeffs room, jumping into his bed next to him. She was violently shaking next to him, Jeff awoke immediately, he opened his eyes looking at Dixie who was hiding under the covers, her body close to his. It was quite the shock, waking up because Dixie had ran into his room, jumping into his bed.

"Oh my god, Dixie? Princess come here" Jeff pulled Dixie up and wrapped his arms around her, so they were lying in his bed cuddling. Jeff could feel Dixie sob into him, he moved his hand to her hair stroking it, he was so confused, why had Dixie ran into his room in the middle of the night crying?

"Jeff I'm so scared... Please don't let him hurt me..." Dixie broke down into more tears, she was done, she had held it in for too long, all she wanted was to feel safe.

"Who? Princess nobody is going to hurt you" He kissed the top of her head, holding her shaking body close.

"He already has Jeff... I'm so dirty and horrible" Dixie continued to sob into Jeff, snuggling herself closer to him because she knew nothing could hurt her when she was with Jeff.

"What? Dixie Collier you listen to me, you are the kindest most intelligent woman I have met, you aren't dirty or horrible, I promise" Jeff moved Dixie so her head was lying on his bare chest, Dixie moved her head so she was Listening to Jeff's heartbeat, it was strong and offered her some comfort.

"Jeff he made me dirty, now he is going to come back..." Dixie whispered, all the crying had worn her out. She felt a lot safer with Jeffs arms around her, like nothing could hurt her.

"Shhhh... It's alright Dixie. You're safe with me, get some sleep princess and we will talk in the morning" Jeff ushered in a soft tone, he could hear her breathing become heavy as she fell asleep.

Jeff had tears in his eyes, Dixie was lying in his arms so powerless, it made him sad that it had gotten to that. The room was pitched black, Jeff was holding Dixie close determined not to break the hug, he needed to hold her close.

Why had she said all that? Why did she think she was dirty and who was she so scared of? Jeff sighed these were all questions that he wanted answers to, but, not at that moment in time, looking down at Dixie in the dark he could faintly make out her features. Her eyes had gone red from crying and she was cold and shaking in his arms, he kissed the top of her head then pulled the duvet further up her body trying to keep her warm.

Jeff was in too much shock to sleep himself, he tried, he really did but nothing was working. Soon small beams of light shone through his curtains, he could make out Dixie clearer now, she looked a bit more calm and content now, more than last night anyway.

Dixie began to slowly stir, opening her eyes weakly she looked up at Jeff. What was she doing in his bed? It was then that all her memories hit her, had she really done that? Crap. Now the questions were going to be asked, Jeff could be just as stubborn as her when he wanted to be, she knew he wasn't going to let this go.

What could she say? She needed to think of something and quickly. "Morning princess... Are you ok?" Dixie laid there, that was the dreaded question. Was she okay? She didn't even know herself so how was she supposed to answer that question? All she could muster through her lips was a crackled "fine" no emotion, she didn't make an effort in her voice. It hurt too much to pretend she was ok, deep down she knew that she was far from ok. But how could she be ok? After remembering what happened to her as a kid.

"Dixie... I think both me and you know that isn't true" Jeff raised his eyebrows, did Dixie really believe he would fall for that?

"I had a nightmare... That's all" Bingo, it came from nowhere, hopefully that would be enough to convince Jeff. He stared at her blankly, replying with just one word.

"About?"

"I can't remember now" Dixie lied, it was killing her, lying to Jeff. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do it, but as long as Jeff stopped asking questions she knew she would be able to hide it.

"Want to get some breakfast?" Jeff changed the subject, it was obvious he wasn't going to find out today, he couldn't force Dixie to tell him. He hoped that she would confined in him in her own time.

"I'm fine, not hungry"

"You must be hungry, babe you didn't have any dinner last night" Jeff sat up, pushing Dixie to the side of him gently,

"Maybe that's because I'm not hungry, did you think of that?"

"Dixie please... Is this another attempt to lose weight again?" Jeff questioned, he went to move strands of hair away from Dixie's eyes but she backed away.

"What no? How is it everytime I say I'm not hungry, you always assume it is because I want to lose weight" Dixie spat, moving herself back from Jeff, why did he think that she was trying to lose weight? If only it was that simple.

"99% of the time that is the reason why" Jeff stood up from the bed, looking down at Dixie waiting for an answer.

"Well maybe this is the 1% of the time when it's not"

"Dixie calm down"

"Calm down? Don't you fucking tell me to calm down" Dixie shouted at Jeff, she felt her blood boil.

"You're getting yourself wound up over nothing" Jeff said in a soft tone, Dixie huffed and shook her head. Wound up over nothing? What was going on in her head was far from nothing.

"Nothing. How the fuck do you know Jeff? What is going on my head is far from nothing"

"Then tell me"

"It's not that simple"

"It is, all you do is open your mouth and tell me" Jeff suggested, he saw the look of disgust plastered across Dixie's face.

"What do you expect you are going to hear? What do you think is going through my mind? come on Jeff spit it out" Dixie was intrigued, did Jeff think this was just another attempt to lose weight. He really didn't know her at all.

"Well I don't know do I?!" Jeff lost his temper, why was Dixie being so difficult?

"Exactly. So don't try and pretend that you do!" Dixie shouted back.

"Kathleen what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dixie looked at Jeff blankly, what was wrong with her? She was a dirty worthless person who needed punishing for being worthless. She simply got up from the bed, walked past Jeff and went into her room. Closing the door behind her, she threw herself ontop of the bed and began to weep. Feeling her hip stinging from the cut that she had made yesterday, it was hurting so much but she deserved the pain. Jeff was right there was something wrong with her, it was all her fault. Perhaps she shouldn't tell him, he already thinks something is wrong with her and he doesn't know yet. She moved her hand to her hip and began tugging and pulling at the cut until it bleed again, she cried in pain into her pillows, wanting it all to stop. Just wanting everything to stop.


End file.
